russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 REMAINS ON THE 3RD RATINGS GAME IN NOVEMBER
December 12, 2015 at 12:55 pm Sequestered TV station IBC 13 remains to be the third most watched TV network in the country last November after the Kapamilya Network garnered an average audience share of 27% from combined urban and rural homes vs ABS-CBN’s 42% and GMA 7’s 38%, according to recent data from Kantar Media. IBC-13 also kept a stronghold of the primetime block hitting an average audience share of 21% nationwide versus rival’s 49% and 33%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. Basketball fans whose watching the PBA games as the most-awaited 2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup including Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (38.4%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Star Hotshots (37.6%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Mahindra Enforcers (31.1%), Meralco Bolts vs. Star Hotshots (30.4%) and Alaska Aces vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (21.6%). Still on top of the most watched programs list in the previous month is Kumander Bawang with an average national TV rating of 33.6%% followed by Before I Fall in Love with 32.9% and Fantasiko with 32.5%. To Love Again ended on its finale episode with the rating of 12.7%, compared to On The Wings Of Love (22.5%) and My Faithful Husband (14.5%) Who Wants to be a Millionaire? climbed two notches to number 8 with 32.1% follwed by primetime newscast Express Balita (31.8%) and weekend favorites Born to be a Superstar (29.9%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (29.8%) and Dingdong n' Lani (27.7%), while the drama anthology series Joe D'Mango's Love Notes which instantly landed on the 23rd spot scoring an average national TV rating of 24.6%, and the reality dance show Dancing with the Stars with 23.4%. IBC-13 also fared better than its competition in other territories such as Balance Luzon (areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila) where it scored a national average audience share of 31% vs GMA’s 42% vs GMA’s 40%; in Visayas with 12% vs rival’s 53% vs 29% and in Mindanao with 54% vs ABS-CBN’s 54% vs GMA’s 29%. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, ZenithOptimedia, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Philippine Daily Inquirer , CNN Philippines, Starcom, Clubmedia, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TOP 20 PROGRAMS IN NOVEMBER 2015 (National Homes)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.9% #''2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 38.4% #''2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 37.6% #''Pangako Sa'yo'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.8% #''Kumander Bawang'' (IBC) - 33.6% #''Before I Fall in Love'' (IBC) - 32.9% #''Fantasiko'' (IBC) - 32.5% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 32.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 31.8% #''Dance Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.6% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.5% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.4% #''2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Mahindra Enforcers'' (IBC) - 31.1% #''2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 30.4% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 29.9% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 29.8% #''MMK: Ang Tahanan Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.2% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.0% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 27.7% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 27.2% #''Pasion de Amor'' / Goin' Bulilit (ABS-CBN) - 26.0% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 25.3% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 24.6% #''Dancing with the Stars'' (IBC) - 23.4% #''2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 21.6%